Charade: The Truth About Dad
by Dark-n-Lovely
Summary: (finished)Jin/Xiaoyu- A young girl that knows nothing of her father's past, will do almost anything to figure it out. But will she regret her approach?
1. Intro

Intro:  
Charade: The Truth About Dad  
  
Hello fellow fanfiction.net users, this is just an intro to my story. It might or might not help you out while reading my story.  
  
First off, you may or may not have recognized the title. The night before I started writing this piece, I watched the movie "The Truth About Charlie," which is a remake of the movie "Charade." It was the inspiration, and so far, that is all it is. I have no idea how long it will be, or how tightly related it will be to movie(s). It all depends on how the spirit moves me.  
  
I guess I could've used any person in Jin and Xiaoyu's places or anyone else who might appear in the story. However, I really like Tekken a lot and I'm bored with reading stories focusing around the tournament and how Jin is focused on destroying himself and the rest of his bloodline, and so forth. This is an alternate universe and the characters may be a little, if not completely OOC.  
  
Things may get a little confusing, just let me know if they do and I'll try to explain everything to you the best way I know how.  
  
I've also been having trouble with uploading from Microsoft Word. It doesn't show up on the site the way I type it on my computer. I've tried a million things, so I've decided to quit. Nevertheless, if you have any tips or suggestions about uploading or my story in general, feel free to let me know. I'd appreciate it.  
  
I think that's all. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy my story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. (So far, anyway, lol.) Buh bye!  
  
*Dark-n-Lovely* 


	2. Prologue: The Meeting

Prologue  
  
"We're in the beautiful Caribbean, eating beautiful food, surrounded by beautiful people. Why in the world are you looking like kool-aid has become non-existent?" the girl turned to her comrade with an apprehensive expression on her face. She almost did not want to hear the answer to her question. It WAS her idea after all, to visit the islands, so why should she be acting like this? Something was up. Besides, the thought of kool-aid no longer existing was bad in itself.  
  
The girl's remark made her laugh a little before she replied. "You were the first friend I met when I arrived in Japan, and the best friend I've ever had in my whole life. You know I wouldn't keep anything from you or harm you.on purpose."  
  
Just as she was about to let her concerned friend know what was bothering her, a young man of twenty-one and Asian decent stood right in front of her beach chair.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you. I saw you leave it at the bar about half an hour ago, and I've been looking for you ever since." He smiled, and what a charming smile it was.  
  
"OH! Thank you very much." She returned the stunning smile with a lovely smile of her own. "That was very sweet of you"  
  
"I'm Joshua Tsukagami, by the way. Maybe I'll see you again Miss." he turned to walk away.  
  
"Quitter" she mumbled under her breath.  
  
He stopped and looked at her under his eyelashes. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" his glare sent a chill sensation down her spine.  
  
"You called me a quitter."  
  
"Well, if you know what I said why ask?" she attempted to hide the fact that the look he was giving her made her want to dig a hole and bury herself alive.  
  
"You have a point. You will find out soon enough, I never quit." and with that, he was gone.  
  
"Damn, he was a quite the cutie, wasn't he? Did you see the way he was looking at you? You should've gotten his number. I wonder what he meant by 'I never quit'. "  
  
"Yeah, he was past good-looking. I'm kinda baffled by what he said myself. But like he said, I'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Anyway, back to our earlier conversation. What DID you mean earlier about harming me?" Her question quickly took her companion back to her previous state of being.  
  
"You know what? You're right. We're in the Caribbean surrounded by beautiful people, like we just witnessed. Let's enjoy ourselves."  
  
She knew her friend was hiding something, but she decided not to interrogate her any further.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey there! My prologue is up, what did you think? You can probably figure out who everyone is, and if you've seen the movie, you probably already know who Joshua is. I think I may have over done things a little bit, like the 'friend' 'companion' thing, but at the same time, I think it reads a little better if no names are given out. Well, hopefully the both of you guys reading this will review. Lol. I accept both good and bad reviews as long as it constructive criticism. The first chapter should be up within the week. Love,  
  
*Dark-n-Lovely* 


	3. Chapter 1: We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any character that appears in Tekken, Namco does. I also do not own any rights to either of the movies "Charade" or "The Truth About Charlie," Universal Pictures does.  
  
Charade: The Truth About Dad  
Chapter 1: We Meet Again  
  
"Sometimes you feel like a nut, sometimes you don't."  
"Singing commercial jingles in the middle of the street?" I jumped. I didn't think anyone was listening to me. I turned around to see who it was.  
"Well, I really don't think it is any of your..." I stopped when I realized who it was. "Joshua? What are you doing here?"  
"I live in the area, if you must know. I didn't mean to scare you. By the way, I never did catch your name on the beach." he was right, I never told him my name.  
"My name is Ling Xiaoyu. You can just call me Xiaoyu."  
"What a beautiful name." I couldn't help but smile at his compliment. "It's getting cold Xiao, let me help you with your luggage."  
"Thank you Joshua, but we're still 5 or 6 blocks away from where I live. You don't have to help, really. I can do it myself."  
"It's ok, Xiao. I want to help. Just lead the way."  
"It's Xiaoyu!" Joshua just laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is very good tea, Xiao. Where did you learn to make it?"  
"Thank you. When I was living with my uncle back home, he taught me many things. This was just another lesson.  
"You didn't live with your parents before you came to Japan?" He looked like he genuinely wanted to hear the answer to his question. However, I couldn't just up and tell him what I found out, especially since I hadn't told Miharu yet. Besides, I've only known him no more than a few hours.  
"Xiao, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want more tea?" I tried to avoid the subject.  
"Xiao come sit next to me." It was almost as if he was demanding that I come to him.  
"You know, Joshua, it's getting late. Maybe I'll catch you some other time. I don't have any classes tomorrow, we could go out for lunch or something. " Was I asking him out on a date?  
"Actually, how about I take you out to dinner? I'll pick you up around 7:00, if that's ok with you."  
"Sure. 7:00 sounds great. See you tomorrow."  
"You know Xiao, I really want to get to know you and you me. Don't be afraid to trust me."  
"If you honestly feel that way, then I'm sure you will make it happen. I mean, you never quit, right?" I smiled at my comment, but it quickly faded. He was giving me that look again. To be quite honest, the chill sensation felt good.  
"Bye Xiao." I knew he wanted to say more, but he left it at that. Maybe I could trust him. Then again, maybe wasn't enough. This was too dangerous to let lust get in the way. Just because he had a perfect body, soft brown eyes, a superb smile, and that sexy deep voice. Hmmm, that voice. Then there was that hair. What was up with that? It was almost as if he used crazy glue to keep it in place. It looked good on him anyway. What time is it? It's later then I thought. I should be getting to bed. I talk to myself too much.  
  
* * *  
  
"Did she tell you anything Williams?"  
"I tried to get her to talk, but she avoided the subject completely. I'm taking her out to dinner tomorrow night. I'll get something then."  
"No, surprise her at her place. It's more likely that she'll talk in her home environment then in a public setting."  
"Fine, whatever. All I know is that I want to get all this shit done and over with."  
"Why are you in such a hurry? The both of us know all you want is to get into her pants. You don't care about the money. Let me tell you something, Williams. We DESERVE that money. You haven't got the slightest idea what we went through to get that money. Then to have that bastard Lei Fei cheat us out of it. All I'm saying is, don't fuck this up."  
"Chase, don't upset him. We need all the help we can get. I'm sorry Williams. But you understand what he is trying to say. 4 million dollars is at stake here. We risked our lives for it once, and we can do it again."  
"I got you Patrice. I won't fuck this up as long you don't get in my way, Chase. I do my thing, you do yours, and everybody comes out alive and rich."  
"Correction, WE come out alive and rich. You just come out alive."  
"Whatever. After the date is done, I'll meet you back here, got it?"  
"We got it"  
"Good, I'll se you tomorrow then."  
  
* * *  
  
YAY! Chapter 1 is done! How did you like it? The third scene might be slightly confusing. But as the story goes, you'll get it. And to answer some questions, Jin is in the mix, don't worry, he's here. And as you already know I'm using names. I just thought the prologue would be a lot better if I didn't use names. And yeah, it was Miharu and Xiaoyu. Oh yes, The Truth About Charlie was a spectacular movie, I recommend it if you're into Thriller and Mystery movies. Everything will mold together nicely as the fic goes on, I hope, lol. Chapter 2 will be out soon. Be on the look out for it.  
  
*Dark-n-Lovely* 


	4. Chapter 2: The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any character that appears in Tekken, Namco does. I also do not own any rights to either of the movies "Charade" or "The Truth About Charlie," Universal Pictures does.  
  
Charade: The Truth About Dad  
Chapter 2: The Date  
  
"Sock 'em boppers, sock 'em boppers, more fun than a pillow fight"  
"I see you're still at singing those jingles, Xiao." I can't believe he's in my apartment.  
"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you said you'd pick me up at 7:00. It's 6:00! How did you know I'd be gone? How did you get in?" I have many more questions, but I'll let him answer my first four.  
He smiled before he said anything. "Xiao, I'm really sorry. But I thought it would be better if we got together in a more personal setting." Damn his smile is captivating.  
"I'm not even dressed for the occasion. Look at me!"  
"You don't even look that bad." I'm clad in jeans and t-shirt with the word 'DIVA' on it and he has on a Gucci suit, and he has the nerve to say 'You don't look that bad'?  
"Let me go take a quick shower and at least put on a skirt or something." I can't believe this is happening.  
  
* * *  
  
"Xiao, have you ever heard of Al Green?"  
"WHAT? I can't hear that well in the shower."  
"Al Green, have you ever heard of him?"  
"Yeah, but I've never listened to any of his music before. I'll be out in 10."  
"Well, I'm about to put some of his music on. Some of Motown's best right here."  
  
"You're right that's some good stuff" I emerged from the bathroom wearing the pink summer dress Miharu got me for my 19th birthday last month. One of the few dresses I own that I actually like on myself.  
"But you look a thousand times better" He slid his arms round my waist while he talked and we began to slow dance.  
I put my hands on his massive shoulders as I began to speak. "Joshua, who are and why are so persistent towards me? I mean, I only met you last week and here you are in my apartment dancing with me in a designer suit." We both laughed at the situation.  
"I told you I never quit. I'm just a simple guy, born and raised in Japan. Never really wanted a girl as badly as I wanted you. When I laid eyes on you on the beach, I knew I just had to talk to you. I had to have you next to me. I had to get close to you. I had to. To be honest, I followed you around and to the bar that day. I told myself I'd finally get the nerve to speak to you. Then you got up and left, but you left your planner behind" My Father's planner, but he didn't need to know that. "I saw that as my excuse to speak with you. And now I have you in my arms, Xiao."  
"It's Xiaoyu." He smiled down at me and he slid his finger under my chin to pull my face up to his. His lips crushed mine as if this kiss was what had desired all his life. Mine was soft and delicate. And yet, it was as if they were made for each other. He's a great kisser, I have to give him props there, but I still have no idea who this man is. Suddenly he broke the kiss, much to my despair. Then he led me to my futon and we sat down.  
"Xiao, tell me about yourself. Why did you all of a sudden kick me out when I brought up your past the other day? You can trust me, Xiao. I promise you that." Well, I had to tell somebody, and Miharu decided to visit her parents in Tokyo for the weekend.  
"Do you really want to know?" He nodded and I began.  
"Well, my parents were Americans of Chinese decent. My father served in the gulf war. He was injured and sent back to the US. When he came back, he met my mother and they eloped. Then they moved to Canada. I was born 4 months later. By that time, my mom was 18 and he was 24. Then for some unexplained reason, my mother left my father when I was age 3. My dad committed suicide and I was sent off to live my great uncle, my fathers only other living relative aside from myself. He lived in China. After high school I decided to go to college in Japan and here I am."  
"Not knowing your parents was hard I would assume." He took my hand into his.  
"Yes, it was at first. But Uncle Wang was very good. He even took the time to teach me Martial Arts. Even though the pain went away, something kept bugging me. Uncle Wang told me countless stories about my father. He didn't strike me as someone to commit suicide, even if his wife of 3 yr. left him." Now came the part I was scared to speak about. "In his will, he left me 4 million dollars." Joshua's eyes lit up as if he knew something, but I decided to let it go. I mean, 4 million dollars is A LOT of money. "But instead of leaving it in a bank, he says he has had it arranged to be sent to me. Joshua, my family is not rich by any means. I have no ties to my mother's side besides the blood in my veins, and my Uncle Wang is no Rockefeller."  
"So where did your father acquire that amount of money?"  
"That's what I wanted to know. Not too recently, I found out. About two weeks ago.."The phone interrupted me. "Hold on, Joshua. Let me answer that."  
"Sure"  
"Hello, Ling Xiaoyu speaking."  
"Miss Xiaoyu, where the hell is Williams?" Who does this guy think he's talking to?  
"Excuse me, who the hell is this? Nobody by the name of 'Williams' is here right now." Joshua sprung to his feet when he heard what I said.  
"Xiao let me talk to him"  
"No, that's ok Joshua. I got this" The mysterious man began speaking again.  
"That's where you are wrong little girl. Your buddy there IS Williams."  
"What are you talking about? His name is Joshua!" I was getting scared.  
"Has your good friend put the Al Green act on you yet? How about that dance of yours. And the kiss, is he a good kisser Xiaoyu? I'm telling you right now. Watch out for him. If you stick with him you'll get yourself hurt unnecessarily."  
"Oh my God!" I slammed the phone down.  
"Joshua, you have to leave now."  
"Xiaoyu, I dunno what he told you, but don't listen to him!"  
"Leave and don't come back. Leave before I call the police!" I couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
* * *  
  
"CONROY! What the fuck were you thinking calling her like that? In order for this plan to work out, she has to have complete trust in me. I just got her to talk and she was at the point of letting us know what she knows about Lei Fei! You fucked it all up. I told you not to get in my way!"  
"Don't worry Williams, I got this. Calm down."  
"Calm down, I'll show a calm down"  
"Williams, don't. Focus on the girl, not on Conroy here. Chase, I really think you were in the wrong. He said he had her talking. All we need is the rest of that story, and the money is practically ours."  
"I guess you're right Patrice. I'm sorry Williams. I won't interfere any more, alright? You work your magic from here on out, all on your own."  
"You two have to get along until this is all over. Chase, you could've blown our cover with that call. Now, Williams. Tomorrow, I want you to make up with her. We can't let her go. Not yet."  
"Ok, Patrice. Conroy, I'm telling you don't fuck with me. You'll regret it."  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2 is up. I have a title change as you can see. This one made more sense then the other one with the way the story is going. My creative juices were flowing today, so I got this and Chapter 1 up on the same day. Thank you for your generous words, Michele, I appreciate it ^_^. Chase Conroy is one person, in case you got confused. And it looks like our good friend Joshua is not real. But there are so many more surprises to come. Stay tuned!  
  
*Dark-n-Lovely* 


	5. Chapter 3: Jin Kazama Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any character that appears in Tekken, Namco does. I also do not own any rights to either of the movies "Charade" or "The Truth About Charlie," Universal Pictures does.  
  
Charade: The Truth About Dad  
Chapter 3: Jin Kazama Part 1  
  
"Something told me I shouldn't have come home. So what are you going to do now, Xiaoyu? If he's involved with those people this Jin Kazama warned you about then you're in some real trouble." Miharu was right, if Joshua or Williams or whatever his name is happens to be one of them, I had some work cut out for me.  
  
"Well, first off I need to find out if his name is really Williams."  
  
"And how, my dear, do you plan to do this?"  
  
"I told you it's been a week since our 'date'. Everyday on my way home from classes, I see him go into the store by the alley. Same time everyday, too. So, I thought, I'll get the number to the store, and ask the clerk if a man by the name of Mr. Williams is there. If the clerk gives it to him, then I have my answer."  
  
"Ok, sounds good, but have you thought about what's gonna happen after that?"  
  
"No..." Why does she always have to find a fault in my plans.  
"Just be careful ok? Listen, my phone card's almost up. If you need any help, just call over my parent's house. Please don't hurt yourself, Xiaoyu, I'm serious." The word 'serious' rarely came out of Miharu's mouth.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be ok." At least I hope so. But what if Miharu was right? What if Josh-Williams IS connected to one of those people from the picture? My mind went back to the meeting I had with Mr. Kazama..  
  
*Begin Flashback*  
  
"Pardon me, but are you Ling Xiaoyu?" I just finished grocery shopping when a strange man stopped me.  
  
"Uhm, yeah, that's me. Who wants to know?"  
  
"Come with me, we have some important information to discuss." The peculiar man led me to the nearby carnival.  
  
"What the hell do you want to discuss at an amusement park?" This was just too odd. All I wanted was to enjoy my box of Hot Pockets with some kool-aid. It didn't look that was going to happen because we arrived at the Ferris wheel. Sure enough, we got on. Why was I even following him anyway?  
  
"So you're Ling Xiaoyu."  
  
"Duh, I just finished telling you that" So he was weird AND slow. "Now who the heck are you?"  
  
"Ma'am, my name is Jin Kazama. I work for the CUS, Canadian Underground Services."  
  
"I'm Canadian by birth and I've never heard of that organization." I did not bother to add that I only lived there for the first 3 yr. of my life.  
  
"That's because you're not supposed to know about it unless you have ties to our organization."  
  
"Well I don't have any, so what do you want with me?"  
  
"Ahh, but you're wrong. Your father's name is Fei Ling, correct?"  
  
"Yes, how do know mine or my father's name anyway?" I wish he would hurry up and get to the point. We're almost to the halfway point on the wheel.  
  
"Xiaoyu, your father's real name is Lei Fei. As you may or may not know, he served in the Gulf War. He made three friends while in Boot Camp; Patrice Walker, Chase Conroy, and Richard Williams. They were trained as rescue units. During a mission, the four stumbled across 4 million dollars."  
  
"So THAT'S where he got that money from." He changed his name? I wonder what for. Now this Kazama guy had my full attention.  
  
"Yes, the same money in his will that he left for you. However, that's not where the story end."  
  
"Go on, I won't interrupt anymore." This was too bizarre. My gut feelings from before were starting to be proven correct.  
  
"Everyone agreed that Williams was to hold the money until the war was over. Your father, Lei Fei, was injured and sent home. So before he left, the three gave the money to him to hold on to until the war was over. The agreement was that the people who survived would split the money up equally and everyone would live happily ever after. But your father had other plans. He wanted the money for himself. When he arrived back in the US, he married, moved to Canada,"  
  
"And changed his name." I finished.  
  
"Exactly. Your father was very smart and he knew that the remaining three would come after him and eventually find him. So when your mother left him 3 yr. after they married, he took that as an opportunity to fake his death, give you a chance to live a normal life, and keep the money away from Walker, Williams, and Conroy."  
  
"So where does the CUS come into play." This was crazy, can I believe this guy?  
  
"As you can probably tell, we work with Underground dealings. Lei Fei did some work with us and ended up in debt of the amount of 4 million dollars."  
  
"What a coincidence." Yeah right, I knew better. They probably suckered my father into something. "What was this dealing?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you know that information, Xiaoyu"  
  
"Ok, fair enough. So my father is not dead then?" If was still alive, he could provide even better answers. But the look on Kazama's face answered my question.  
  
"Xiaoyu, I'm sorry, but your father was murdered about a year ago."  
  
"Murdered? Do you know who did it?" I know I should be more concerned, but I never knew the guy to be attached to him.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"What about the 4 million dollars, he said he'd have it arranged to be sent to me. Where is it?"  
  
"You have it, Xiaoyu. You just don't know it. The CUS knows it and Walker and Conroy know it, and they'll come after you and they'll keep coming until they have what they want."  
  
"How do you know I have the money and where the hell is it? And what about the Williams guy? You only named two of the three. I'm telling you I don't have it, they're gonna come after me in vain."  
  
"You have it." He repeated. "As for Williams, he died in the battlefield."  
  
"You keep saying I have the money, where is it Kazama, where!" I was getting frustrated. His calmness was too annoying. My father's secret was just revealed to me, then I find out he was murdered, and God knows if that murderer wants me dead as well and two war veterans are gonna come after me for money I don't even have. And he has the nerve to act like this is an everyday situation!  
  
"You have some of your father's old belongings. Go through them and figure it out yourself. Look hard at the planner. Just a little hint."  
  
"Ok, whatever. The ride's almost over, do you happen to have a picture of Walker and Conroy?" If some crazed people are going to come after me, I at least want to know what they look like.  
  
"I almost forgot, I'm glad you asked." He pulled out a picture from his suit pocket. "Patrice is the African American female, Conroy is the Caucasian male and of course your father is the third man." I took a good look at them. Yup, that was my dad alright, I look just like him.  
  
"I know you told me he was dead, but where's Williams?" I didn't like how this guy kept on disappearing from the equation.  
  
"He's the one who took the picture."  
  
"Oh, ok. He's dead, I suppose I don't need to know what he looked like." I still felt a little uneasy. I think Kazama got wind of this because of what he said next.  
  
"Xiaoyu, when the money is in the hands of the CUS, you'll be safe. Just hurry up and find it. Give me a call if you need anything at all. Day or night, I'll answer, it's my cell number." He reached back into his suit and pulled out a business card.  
  
"Ok, I'll be sure to call. Thanks a lot Mr. Kazama. You've answered so many of my questions, I can't thank you enough." I lied, he just gave me a million more, but I decided to wait til' later to have them answered.  
  
"All in a days work. We don't want to hurt you, we just want our money."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. I know you're a college student, part time, correct?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well I know this was just a smack in the face. So why don't you take a break. Here are two tickets to the Caribbean. Take a friend and relax before you take on this task." That was greatest thing I'd heard his say this whole time.  
  
"Thank you so much Jin, I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Something just clicked in. Williams is supposedly dead. So Joshua slash Williams can't be the same guy, right? I have to hurry up and find out who this man is and give Mr. Kazama a call.  
  
* * *  
  
This chapter took *forever* to write, but here it is, done and over with. I know it seems like Xiaoyu just keeps on running off with strange men, but the story moves faster without her putting up a fight, lol. Thank you Misao Seta, I hope so too ^_^. And I also hope everyone else is enjoying my story as much as kOnEkO-cHaN is. You know, I didn't even notice I didn't space anything, sorry about that. But I'm too lazy to go back and change these past few chapters, however this one and the rest of the chapters will be. Don't be sorry, I'm open to any kind of help everyone can give me. I also hate when authors portray Xiaoyu as a dumb little girl who tries to put m&m's in alphabetical order. Chapter 4 is just around the corner. Bye for now,  
  
*Dark-n-Lovely* 


	6. Chapter 4: Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any character that appears in Tekken, Namco does. I also do not own any rights to either of the movies "Charade" or "The Truth About Charlie," Universal Pictures does.  
  
Charade: The Truth About Dad  
Chapter 4: Phone Calls  
  
"Hello? Jin Kazama speaking."  
  
"Uhm, hi Mr. Kazama, this is Ling Xiaoyu."  
  
"Oh, hi Xiaoyu. How was your trip? I hope you had fun."  
  
"I had a great time, believe me. I've never seen such a beautiful place. Thanks for providing those tickets for me."  
  
"No problem, Xiaoyu, none at all. So what did you call for, you sound a bit uneasy. Is everything going ok?"  
  
I want to ask him about Williams without upsetting him. I wonder why he likes to avoid the topic so much. "Well, sort of. I was going through my father's things and he said many things about this Richard Williams. Could you tell me as much as you know about him, I'm just curious. I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." It wasn't as if I could force him anyhow.  
  
I heard him sigh before he responded. "You're not going to let this go are you?"  
  
"'Afraid not."  
  
"Williams was a Japanese immigrant to the United States of America. He decided to join the U.S. military. As you know, he made friends with Patrice, Chase, and of course, your father." Then he stopped.  
  
"No, I want to know about his character, you know, what kind of a guy he was." He still didn't say anything. I was going to find out about this person. Time to run my 'I'm an orphaned girl' game.  
  
"Mr. Kazama, I never got the chance to know either one of my parents, so now that I have the chance to find out about my father, I want to get everything I can. Williams really seemed to affect him and I want to know why. And right now, you're the only one who can tell me." I hope that was enough.  
  
He sighed once more. "Richard Williams was somebody who liked to be in control, a leader. Walker and Chase didn't mind that, but your father was somebody who didn't like to take orders. So as you can probably tell, they butted heads quite a few times." Uncle Wang sure did tell me about Dad being hard headed. "And really, that is all I know Xiaoyu."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Kazama. Oh and answer me this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you're able to give me a hint about the money, why not just tell me where it is or just take it yourself?"  
  
He chuckled a little bit. "I'm afraid I can't let you know that."  
  
"Well, how do you know so much about my father and his past?"  
  
"To be honest Xiaoyu, you may find out all the answers to your questions in due time. Is that all?"  
  
"One more thing. What if I told you I thought I met Richard Williams recently?"  
  
"Believe me Xiaoyu, he's dead." Now he was getting a bit agitated.  
  
"I know you have other things to worry about, but there is one more teensy weensy thing I need to know."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"You don't have a choice, now do you Xiaoyu?" I suppose I didn't. "Ok, that's all I wanted to know."  
  
"Ok, but before you hang up, promise me one thing?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Promise me you won't tell anybody about you knowing about me. I should've asked you that earlier, but you deserve to know.  
  
"Ok, I promise Mr. Kazama, bye now."  
  
"Goodbye Xiaoyu."  
  
Jin swears on his momma's grave that Williams is dead. But that didn't mean that it was true. I have 15 more minutes before I have to make another phone call.  
  
* * *  
"Hello? Red Dragon Gift Shop, how may I help you?" I watched from the other corner of the alley as the clerk picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, did a man by the name of Richard Williams happen to walk into your store?"  
  
"Uh, let me ask this young man who just walked in." I saw as he asked Joshua if he was Mr. Williams. As I suspected, Joshua nodded his head yes and took the phone from the store clerk.  
  
"Hello, Jonathan Williams speaking, who is this?"  
  
I burst into the store. "You lying bastard! I can't believe you tried to deceive me as if I was some kind of idiot! You should've known I would've found out eventually. I know your name isn't 'Jonathan' you're Richard! You can have the money you and your war buddies are after, you'll just have to kill me first!" And with that, I stormed out of the store.  
  
"Xiao, wait! Here me out, let me explain!" I know that motherfucker isn't following me.  
  
"It's Xiaoyu, bastard! Quit following me!" now he had me running away from him with many spectators looking on.  
  
"Sorry, Xiaoyu ! But before you call me anymore names, just listen to what I have to say!" Now I didn't have a choice because he caught up with me a pushed me up against a wall.  
  
"Let go of me, I don't want anything to do with you!" The more I screamed, the tighter he held me. He's a big guy, so I resorted to the only thing I could do. I kneed him in the stomach and he hunched over, then I elbowed him in the back. I attempted to run away but he got up in time to catch me.  
  
"If you don't stop struggling I'll carry you of with me."  
  
"Just try!" And try he did. Unfortunately, he was successful. "Where are you taking me? Help somebody; he's trying to kidnap me!"  
  
"Xiao, the more you scream the weirder we look. Why don't you calm down until we get back to my place?"  
  
"For the last time it's Xiaoyu and I don't want to go back to your place!" Doesn't matter cause that's where I ended up anyway. He sat me down on his bed.  
  
"Fine, you win, what's your explanation, Richard." So not only did Joshua lie to me, so did Kazama!  
  
"Xiao, my name is Jonathan Williams, Richard's little brother." I was still a little skeptical, but the thought of Kazama lying to me made me want to believe what Jonathan/Richard/Joshua was saying.  
  
"Ok, Jonathan, why did you lie to me about your name? You could've just told me what your name was."  
  
"I wasn't sure how much you knew about your father, so I lied."  
  
"Well, I was really fond of Joshua and now he's gone." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.  
  
"Xiao, I'm not that much older than you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I didn't get the chance to know my brother like you didn't know your father or mother. I'm on the same search as you, I want answers." Still I was doubtful, but at the same time, he looked like he was being somewhat honest.  
  
"What do you know about my father's murder and those two other people? Walker and Conroy I believe."  
  
"Well, I found out about the 4 million dollars and I got in contact with Patrice and Chase. I told them my story and they said they didn't want anything to do with me unless I knew anything about Lei Fei's murder. I guess they thought the murderer was after the money too, so they wanted to know who it was just in case. Not only that, I also think they wanted the satisfaction of killing your father for themselves. So I lied and told them I did it out of revenge and it was only then that they agreed to help me out."  
  
"But you really don't know who did it then? Or do you?"  
  
"No, Xiao, I'm just as in the dark as you are."  
  
"So who called my house that evening?"  
  
"That was Chase."  
  
"What exactly do you want to gain from all this Jonathan?"  
  
"I suppose I want some of the money for myself too."  
  
"That's understandable. What do you suggest I do now?"  
  
"Well, you can start working with us so that we can all work out something. That way, nobody gets hurt."  
  
"Ok, I can work with that. I should really be getting home now."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Would you join me for a real date tonight? My way of saying sorry."  
  
"I don't see the harm in that. See you later."  
  
"Great, bye Xiaoyu."  
  
* * *  
  
There's numero cuatro. I can't answer all of those questions simply because I would give the entire story away and there'd be no point in you reading it anymore. I promise everything will be answered eventually. But I will say this; I didn't lie when I said this was a Xiaoyin story. It's not really focused around romance as you can tell, but that's the pairing, honestly. You have a point about Jin knowing about the money. If he can give a hint, then why doesn't he just tell poor Xiaoyu? Good observations(.  
  
*Dark and Lovely* 


	7. Chapter 5: Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any character that appears in Tekken, Namco does. I also do not own any rights to either of the movies "Charade" or "The Truth About Charlie," Universal Pictures does.  
  
Charade: The Truth About Dad  
Chapter 5: Trust  
  
Jonathan brought me to the new Italian restaurant that just opened. I knew it was going to be a formal place because I could not pronounce the name. So I wore my white Chinese dress with red and blue flowers on it and slits on each side that stopped just in the right place. I had my hair in an up do with Chinese hair sticks that matched my dress. I'm looking pretty good if I do say so myself. I looked over at Jonathan. He had on a slick black suit, Armani I think, with nice loafers. Of course, his hair was in that 'I've been struck by lightening twice' do. But he looked SO good it didn't matter.  
  
He leaned over, put his lips to my ear and whispered ever so softly "Xiao, you look absolutely amazing tonight." Then he kissed it.  
  
It felt so good, I wanted to say 'keep talking' but all that came out was "Thank you Jonathan, you don't look so bad yourself."  
  
He remained next to me and asked, "Am I still allowed to kiss you."  
  
"Why don't try and find out?" With that, he turned my head to his and he kissed me. It went on until the waiter arrived.  
  
"Ahem. Excuse me, but may I take your order." I felt my face get hot. I noticed that I never embarrassed myself in public until I met Jonathan. We gave him our orders and we were alone again.  
  
"Well, back to business. When do I get to meet Patrice and Chase?"  
  
"Actually, they've invited you out this Friday night."  
  
"How do I know I can trust them?"  
  
"I really don't know, Xiao. But I do know you don't exactly have a choice now." Where have I heard that one before?  
  
"Guess I don't."  
  
"But you know you can trust me, right?" Was he serious?  
  
"Jonathan, I'd like to, but after the 'You can trust me' speech and then your hidden identity, and then to find out you're working with the very people that are supposedly after to me. I find it a bit hard to do that now."  
  
He looked disappointed, but he brought it upon himself. "Alright, I can't argue with that. Uhm, Xiao if you don't mind me asking, where are you getting all of your information?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jonathan, I promised. I can't tell you."  
  
"I know you don't trust me, but it's alright to tell me."  
  
"I don't break promises."  
  
"I understand."  
* * *  
  
Friday night came and I finally met Chase and Patrice. Our first meeting wasn't as eventful as I thought it would be. They introduced themselves like normal people, and Mr. Conroy even apologized for the phone call he made. We all had an intelligent conversation, and we didn't even bring up the money. Maybe Jonathan was right, nobody had to get hurt. They just wanted what they worked for. Stealing counts as work, right?  
  
Chase was about 6 feet tall, medium built, and very tan. He had blondish hair with a military style cut and depression lines in his face. He looked like an angry man who had been through a lot in his life. His face also looked like he was once handsome, but the stress took a toll on him.  
  
Patrice on the other hand was around 5'8", muscular yet femininely built, brown skinned with a Halle Berry sort of hairstyle. She had a round face, and very definitive features. She wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, but she was pretty.  
  
They took Jonathan and me out to an organized dance club. I'm not sure what it's called, but it's dance where you swing your partner to the next person. Of course Jonathan was my starting partner.  
  
"You know, I really like Mr. Conroy and Ms. Walker. They're good people."  
  
"Yeah, I guess they are" Then it was time to be swung to the next person. And for me, it was Patrice.  
  
"Listen, Xiaoyu. I really like you, I do. Watch out for Williams, he's dangerous." I was about to reply, but then it was time to be swung once again.  
  
"Mr. Conroy, you're quit the dancer."  
  
"Call me Chase, Xiaoyu, Chase."  
  
"Oh Chase. Well, do you know why Patrice keeps on telling me to watch out for Jonathan?" And before he could answer, I was swung back to Patrice.  
  
"Watch out Xiaoyu." This was really getting to me. "You'll regret the day you met him."  
  
"Excuse me." It was Jonathan taking me back as his partner.  
  
"I think we should be leaving now, I need to get home. I promised Miharu I'd call her an hour ago, she'll be worried."  
  
"Ok, let me get the other two and we'll leave."  
  
* * *  
  
The four of us were walking down the street. Obviously Jonathan didn't associate much with Patrice and Conroy. Patrice and Chase were engaged in conversation to my right and I had my left armed entwined with Jonathan's right. We were on our way to the hotel that Patrice and Chase were staying in. I've never been to this side of Tokyo before, it was quite pretty at nighttime. I looked to the street and I saw a young child retrieving a toy he had dropped. Then I saw a car coming, so I ran into the street and pushed him out of the way. So now I was in the way of the car, but I felt somebody push me out of the way. It was Patrice.  
  
"PATRICE, move out of the way! The car is coming!" But she wasn't paying attention to me. She was looking off somewhere until the car made contact with her. Her body flew into a window of a nearby store. I ran as fast as I could to see if she was alive.  
  
"Patrice, Patrice! Are you ok?" She had blood coming from her mouth, nose, and eye. I didn't want to hurt her anymore so I didn't move her. I took her hand into mine and kept talking.  
  
"It's going to be alright, just stay with me."  
  
"Williams."  
  
"No, no Patrice. He just told you he killed my father, he didn't actually do it, really."  
  
"Williams."  
  
"Patrice, what is it? Williams what?"  
  
"Will.." she took her last breath and died in front of me.  
  
* * *  
  
Awww, poor Patrice. That's a horrible way to die. I was thinking of having the first part of Chapter 6 be the ending of this chapter, but this ending fits better. No, actually, Jin, Xiaoyu, and Miharu are the only real Tekken characters making appearances. As for Jin making an appearance, you'll have to read and find out. I'm glad you like the story enough to go out and rent the movie. That really makes me feel good about my story. I appreciate the four of you guys reviewing my story. Your reactions help to mold the story together. If there are other people reading (which I doubt) please review, it would help me out a lot. Thanks again!  
  
*Dark-n-Lovely* 


	8. Chapter 6: The Money is Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any character that appears in Tekken, Namco does. I also do not own any rights to either of the movies "Charade" or "The Truth About Charlie," Universal Pictures does.  
  
Charade: The Truth About Dad  
Chapter 6: The Money Is Found  
  
It has been a week since Patrice died. They sent her home to be buried while Jonathan, Chase and I held a mini service in her name. I'm not scared of death, but to have someone die in your arms is an experience that stays with you for a lifetime. In addition, I couldn't shrug off her last words, well word actually. 'Williams'.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, Jonathan?"  
  
"Hey Xiao, how are you feeling? It seems like I haven't spoke to you in forever." It had only been a week. Moreover, in that week, I grew more suspicious of Jonathan as the minutes past.  
  
"Uhm, I'm ok I guess. Don't worry about me. Anyway, could you tell me about your relationship with Patrice? I was just wondering because it seemed like the two of you didn't talk much." I added that last part quickly so he wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
"Well, you know, it was strictly business. Outside of that business, there wasn't much to discuss. It may not seem like it, but I'm affected by her death. However, not like Chase, he's real torn up." Chase was quite miserable. They had been through a lot together. After my father betrayed them, and Richard Williams died, they only had each other left. You don't just come back from war and begin life all over again. It takes time, and only people who were in war with you understand that. It has to hurt losing the only person you have in this world that understands you. "The only reason he didn't go to her funeral was because of unfinished business." That reminded me, I still hadn't found the money.  
  
"That's terrible. But if I find the money, maybe he'll make it time to go to her funeral."  
  
"Let's hope so. Take care Xiao, call me if you need anything."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
* * *  
  
I've looked through this planner SO many times. How could 4 million dollars be so hard to locate? Why in the world hadn't he just sent it to me? Maybe before he was about to die he was going to send it to me and never got the chance. However, I have his last pieces of mail here and I don't see anything that suspicious. I'll look through the planner one more time; maybe I'm missing something.  
  
I grabbed the planner and accidentally dropped it. Shit, the binder broke. Hey, wait a sec, what's that I see sticking out of it? Oh my gosh.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jin Kazama."  
  
"Mr. Kazama, I found the money. Why didn't you just tell me it was in the binder?"  
  
"Because Xiaoyu, I wanted you to find it yourself."  
  
"I don't see why, it was such a big deal, it's just a bunch of." He cut me off.  
  
"Look Xiaoyu, you found it, what do you have to complain about now!"  
  
"Don't get loud with me, I was simply asking you a question that you're refusing to answer because you know it has a stupid answer. You were playing games. You probably just want it for yourself. For all I know the CUS could be a bunch of bull shit." He didn't respond for a while.  
  
"Meet me on the corner of 4th street with the money." Then he hung up. I shouldn't bring the money or even go just for that. But I don't have a choice, either way someone was going to come after it. I'll bring Jonathan and Chase with me. This Charade is coming to an end.  
  
* * *  
  
This was a shorter chapter, I know, and it wasn't too eventful, but the finale is coming up! Hopefully that'll be a lot better. I think I'll have a final chapter and an epilogue, I haven't quite decided on that yet. Plus all your questions will be answered finally! Thanx for sticking with me, even though there was only 5 of you reading, it's better than none, lol. Take care,  
  
*Dark-n-Lovely* 


	9. Chapter 7: Jin Kazama Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any character that appears in Tekken, Namco does. I also do not own any rights to either of the movies "Charade" or "The Truth About Charlie," Universal Pictures does.  
  
Charade: The Truth About Dad  
Chapter 7: Jin Kazama Part 2  
  
I called Mr. Kazama back. He was too busy being an asshole he forgot to specify a time to meet up. Then I called Jonathan and Chase. They were reluctant at first to come with me since I wouldn't tell them whom exactly we were going to meet. However, when I mentioned it had something to do with the money, they were more than willing to tag along. I still have another hour before I had to go and meet Mr. Kazama. I had to make a quick trip to the library and take care of some business.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who do you think she wants us to go and meet?"  
  
"I dunno Chase. It could be anyone." Chase knew Jonathan was hiding something and he was determined to find out what it was.  
  
"Has she told you anything that she hasn't told me? Seeing as she's taken a liking to you and all."  
  
"Nothing important. I mean nothing that affects you. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason." Chase lied.  
  
"You don't believe me when I say I don't know who it is, do you?"  
  
"I never said that, Williams."  
  
"Actually, I do have an idea of who it is, sort of."  
  
"I thought you just finished saying you didn't know?"  
  
"I don't. I said I have an IDEA. But I don't know who it is."  
  
"Well, what's your idea?"  
  
"She's getting a lot of information from an outside source. Information she shouldn't know."  
  
"How do you know about this 'unknown source' and what do you mean by information she shouldn't know?" Jonathan really sparked Chase's interest now.  
  
"I had asked her how she found out so much about her father and she told me she wasn't allowed to let me know. I have no idea if this was one person or a whole organization. And I suppose 'couldn't' would have been a better word to use instead of 'shouldn't'. I didn't tell her about my brother or you or Patrice" Chase seemed distant for a split second in the mention of Patrice's name. but Jonathan chose to keep going. "Someone HAD to have told her about us, and I'm guessing that's who we're going to go meet."  
  
"I guess we'll find out. Oh shit we only have..." Chase never finished his sentence. He looked off somewhere, grabbed his chest and fell to the ground.  
  
"Chase are you ok?! Are you having another attack?"  
  
"Williams." Everybody started together around the two.  
  
"Don't just stand there and watch! Call a fuckin' ambulance!" Immediately an employee of the café dialed 911.  
  
"Williams."  
  
"I'm here Chase; I'm not going to leave you." Jonathan placed Chase's head into his lap. The two might not have gotten along that well, but he'd be damned to leave a man to die by himself with people gawking.  
  
"Williams."  
  
"Dammit Chase, what is it?"  
  
Jonathan never got his answer. Chase died in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Whew! The story is just inches away from being over! Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Your reviews were what kept me going. In the words of girl- gambit, your reviews are the difference between not wanting to write and full motivation. The epilogue will be up tomorrow and this story will be a wrap! Thanks again!  
  
I had to split this and the next chapter into two pars because the file was too big and it had errors all over the place. So if It seems like I could've made it into one big chapter, that's why.  
  
Oh, and yes, my name is inspired by the relaxer 'Dark and Lovely' lol. Not only that, I'm dark skinned, so it went together well : -). Take care!  
  
*Dark-n-Lovely* 


	10. Chapter 8: Jin Kazama Part 2 count

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any character that appears in Tekken, Namco does. I also do not own any rights to either of the movies "Charade" or "The Truth About Charlie," Universal Pictures does.  
  
Charade: The Truth About Dad  
Chapter 8: Jin Kazama Part 2 (count.)  
  
"Where the hell is he? We were supposed to have left an hour ago!"  
  
"I'm here. Sorry for the wait Xiao."  
  
"How'd you get in? Never mind that, we're late. Where is Mr. Conroy? Isn't he coming too?" I know Mr. Kamaza was going to wait for me, the money was too important to him. Nevertheless, I hate being late for anything.  
  
"Chase won't be coming Xiao." His tone scared me, what is going on?  
  
"Why not? He assured me he'd come? What's going on, Jonathan? Did the two of you get into a fight?" I was hoping that was all it was.  
  
"No, Xiao. He had a heart attack."  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" I don't even want to here the answer.  
Jonathan grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me in for an embrace. "I'm sorry, Xiao. He's dead." The words stung like a knife through my heart.  
  
"It's all my fault." I sobbed into his chest.  
  
"No it's not Xiao. You can't predict those kind of things. He's had a heart problem for a few years now. Don't beat yourself up about it."  
  
I wanted to believe it, but I knew it wasn't just any heart attack. Mr. Conroy seemed perfectly healthy. Something had to spark it. "I really don't think it was just a heart attack, Jonathan. He was healthy for someone with a heart condition from what I remember." The more I thought about the less guilty I felt.  
  
"Jonathan, what were his last words?"  
  
He was hesitant to answer at first. "He kept on repeating my name 'Williams, Williams...' It was kind of freaky. Not only that, he was staring off at something, but I didn't catch what it was.  
  
"Oh my God Jonathan! We have to hurry!"  
  
* * *  
  
We arrived at our meeting place. The moment of truth had finally come. "Mr. Kazama! Where are you?"  
  
"Kazama?" Jonathan said with familiarity. But I didn't have time to question him; Mr. Kazama appeared from the corner of a nearby alleyway.  
  
"You're over an hour late Xiaoyu."  
  
"Sorry, but my friend here held me up." There wasn't a hint of being apologetic in my voice. Then Mr. Kazama stretched out his hand to Jonathan.  
  
"What are you doing Mr. Kazama?"  
  
"I'm introducing myself to my imaginary little brother, what does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Come again?" Did I hear what I think I just heard? Were my suspicions from when Jonathan told me about Chase correct?  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Jonathan, what's going on?" I turned to him for an answer.  
  
"Xiao, my name is Jin Kazama. I work for the American CIA." He pulled out his badge. "Is this who you were getting our information from?" I nodded and turned my head to the now stranger.  
  
"If Jonathan's the real Mr. Kazama, then you must be Richard Williams."  
  
"That's right Xiaoyu."  
  
"No wonder you refused to show me a picture of Richard. Because it was you, and that's why you were unwilling to talk to me about me about yourself. You thought I'd figure out it was really you that you were describing. And that's also how you knew so much about my father and his past. You ARE his past."  
  
"Good detective work, Xiaoyu."  
  
You were there when Patrice and Conroy died weren't you?" Richard said nothing and I kept going. "They both thought you were dead, that's why they kept repeating 'Williams' over and over again. YOU were what they were staring at." I paused, trying to let what I had just figured out sink in. "And the CUS doesn't exist, does it?"  
  
"I'm afraid it doesn't."  
  
"Did you kill my father?" Richard just turned away. "Mr. Williams. Tell me the truth about what happened on that battlefield. The truth about my father."  
  
"I guess you deserve an answer. You've proved you're not as ruthless as your father was." He sighed and continued. "Conroy, Walker, your father and myself were quick friends in boot camp. Our bond was unbreakable, or so we thought. We were trained as rescue units, as you already know. Some of our men were behind enemy lines and the four of us were sent to go and rescue them. When we got there, we stumbled across the 4 million dollar.  
  
"Stamps." I finished. I held up the three stamps I found in my father's planner binder.  
  
"Correct. The rarest stamps in the world. We all decided that we would go and sell them to some museum and split the money into four equal parts. However, Lei Fei had other plans. When I got injured in the battlefield, your father came to my side. He knew I was still alive, but he told the others that 'Williams was dead.' I was too battered up to contradict him and he left me for dead. But not before taking the stamps from my pocket. Then Lei Fei got injured on purpose. He told Patrice and Chase that since he was leaving, he'd take the stamps with him, it was safer that way. It seemed logical and they agreed. But when your dad returned to the U.S., he moved to Canada and changed his name. The rest is review for you."  
  
"You finally caught up with him and killed him, didn't you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Xiaoyu. War can drive one crazy. Then to have one of your own, a person whom you claim as your best friend deceive you like that.I'm really sorry Xiaoyu, but I felt as if I had to do it."  
  
"I think I understand. I understand, but that doesn't condone what you did." My voice was barely audible. "Plus you lied to me, Richard. I can understand that too, but you should've told me what the deal was from the start." I turned back to Jin. "That goes for you too."  
  
"I'm sorry Xiao, I."  
  
I cut him off. "You had to. I know."  
  
"Those stamps need to be returned. I need them back Xiao."  
  
"You mean these?" I through the stamps to the abandoned fire a homeless man had left.  
  
"Xiao! NO!" But it was too late.  
  
"Just arrest him and leave me alone." I walked away without another word. I could hear Jin telling Richard his Miranda rights. 


	11. Epilogue: The Charade Is Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any character that appears in Tekken, Namco does. I also do not own any rights to either of the movies "Charade" or "The Truth About Charlie," Universal Pictures does.  
  
Charade: The Truth About Dad  
Chapter 9: Epilogue "The Charade Is Over"  
  
"I'm looking for a Mr. Jin Kazama. Could you locate his office to me please?" The receptionist looked the young Chinese girl over. She had a cute round face with perfect features and beautiful coffee colored eyes. She had her jet black, shoulder length hair down, with the left side tucked behind her ear. She had on a short black dress that fit her body to a T. She had on silver jewelry that matched her silver stiletto heels. Not to mention a killer smile, the receptionist wondered if she was into women..  
  
"Uh, yes dear. Follow me. My, my, don't we look nice? You're dressed up like that to see Mr. Kazama? To what favor does he deserve a girl like you?"  
  
The girl sensed some slight flirtation in that last question, but she dismissed it. She was here strictly on business, not for some sick middle- aged woman. "Well, actually, he helped me find some information on my father, so I came by to pay him back." She saw the look the receptionist was giving her and quickly added "No, not like that."  
  
"Well, here we are. Hey, KAZAMA! You have a beautiful visitor here to see you!"  
  
"Tell them to come in Judy!"  
  
"You heard him, just walk in. Bye beautiful." With that, the receptionist walked back down the hallway. With the weird woman gone, she walked through the door..  
  
* * *  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"Sorry about the" Jin turned around and looked me up and down before finishing. "mess. Goddamn Xiao, you came here looking like that to see me? You have no idea how incredible you look!"  
  
"Yeah, well. I also have no idea who you are, so I suppose it shouldn't be much of a surprise." I couldn't help but keep the iciness in my voice.  
  
"Look, Xiao. I told you I couldn't tell you or else nothing would've worked out. There was no other way to capture the real Williams. I hated every second I spent lying to you. I felt so horrible because I." I didn't allow him to finish.  
  
"Save it for someone who cares. The only reason I'm here is to give these." I held out the original stamps. "I got them photo-copied at the library right before I went to go meet Richard Williams. I just came here to give you these. Now I know about my father and his past, I know about the stolen money. So now, it's over. Take care of yourself, Jin. Bye." I turned to walk out the door but Jin's next words stopped me.  
  
"Xiaoyu! Don't leave!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because I love you." He grabbed me in his arms in an embrace that was impossible to escape and whispered the three words every girl wants to hear in her lifetime.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said I love you."  
  
"You're one lucky bastard. I was just going to walk out of your life forever."  
  
"And I wasn't going to let you."  
  
"Who the hell are you, Jin? I haven't got the first idea. I fell for Joshua, was untrustworthy of Jonathan, and heartbroken over you. What are you going to do about that?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." With that, he kissed me with all the passion he had. And so, another adventure begins.  
  
* * * YAY! The Charade is over! I actually finished! I didn't think I was going to, but here it is. I've decided that my next story IS going to be a continuation of this one. As son as I've got the plot worked out, the first chapter will be up. School starts up in another month ( _), so I can almost guarantee you that this one isn't going to be as updated as much. But I'll do my best. Thank you to the handful that reviewed my story. You were what kept me going, believe me. If it wasn't for your words of wisdom, I probably wouldn't have gotten to the third chapter, ever. So a HUGE thanks to you again. Take care, and talk to you again in my next story!  
  
- Much Love, D-n-L 


End file.
